Sean
Sean is former head of The Family, and the secondary antagonist for Whispered Faith Act 1, as well as the first half of Act 2. He is Lee's former friend, turned against him when placed under the influence of The Speaker. He first appears in Pennsylvania Trip: Part 1, and is eventually killed by The Speaker in Death Sentence. Whispered Faith Act 1 Prior to the events of the series, Sean was Lee's good friend. As such, he happily provided shelter during Lee's time in Pennsylvania. Lee stayed with Sean for several weeks, and things seemed calm. After about a month, Lee is awakened by dull whispers coming from Sean's room. He follows the noise upstairs, only to be surrounded by Sean, The Speaker, and several members of The Family, and flees the house. When Lee returns in the morning, the house is empty, and with no contact from Sean, Lee believes him dead. Unbeknownst to Lee, Sean is alive and well as the head of the organization known as The Family, and he makes several (thwarted) attempts to claim several objects for The Speaker, including both the Knife and the Book. Eventually, he contacts Lee in order to exchange Mo's life for the Book. During the trade, Lee attempts to trick him and escape with the Book, but is attacked in the woods by The Speaker and dragged back to Sean with the book still in his possession. Whispered Faith Act 2 Months after Lee's abduction, Sean holds a gathering for The Family, and argues with his right-hand, Lexx, and her boyfriend, Michael about their role in capturing Lee, claiming them both useless as their plan did not cause Lee to deliver the Book to them. Shortly after, he converses with The Speaker, and promises that he will have the Carrier's consent as soon as possible. During Michael's initiation into the Family, Sean draws a gun, executing Michael and several other Family members. In a fit of rage, Lexx attempts to attack him, but Sean turns his gun on her and has her dragged off to a holding cell in the same storage facility as Lee. With time running short, Sean begins torturing Lee as a means of acquiring the book, breaking both his mind and body. He has his finger cut off and sent to his friend, Mo. After eventually breaking Lee with the help of The Speaker and acquiring the Book, Mo arrives, with the reluctant and temporary help of Lexx. He knocks out and captures Sean during the rescue, dragging him off along with Lee. Sean is dragged to a new safe-house, where Mo and Kaitlyn tie him up and take off his mask, revealing him to be Sean. Lee goes into an outrage when he sees him, but Mo stops him from doing anything too hasty. Lee goes on to explain to Mo all the horrible things that Sean did to him while he was imprisoned. Over the next month, Lee interrogates Sean. Away from The Speaker's influence for several months, Sean's body begins to go into withdrawals. His mind begins to unravel, and his sanity with it. He rambles about "what he needed to do", and "portals and rituals". He tells Lee that he did everything he did for The Speaker, and goes on to say that The Speaker is everything and everywhere. He tells him that The Speaker was going to make him a God. Lee realizes the extent of Sean's addiction, and muses that he'd rather let him rot by his addiction than torture him. He leaves Sean begging for death in the basement. Sean is confirmed to still be alive in A Message, where Lee provokes The Family by stating that they still have Sean in their basement. Lee also says that he thinks about killing Sean everyday, but he won't, because he considers him "leverage." Several months later, The Family arrives at the safe-house while Lee and Kaitlyn are out, now being led by Lexx. They capture Mo, and Lexx taunts the bound and helpless Sean, reveling in the fact that she now has the power over him. She reveals herself to be The Speaker's new chosen one, much to his dismay. After a few parting words to both him and Mo, she departs, leaving Mo and Sean in the basement at the mercy of The Speaker, who tears them both apart. Whispered Faith- Act 3 Sean reappears when Lee enters Purgatory, revealing that this realm is the fate of all of The Speaker's disciples: trapped forever to be fed upon. Sean proceeds to act as Lee's guide through Purgatory, cryptically helping him and goading him into finding the way out. He seemingly remembers the time when he and Lee were friends, citing such as a reason for being helpful. He also does so out of continued loyalty to The Speaker, even in death. He expresses a strong desire for revenge, hoping that Lee will "take that Knife to that bitch Lexx's face." After eventually leading Lee to a fond childhood location, Sean tells Lee that the only way out of Purgatory is to stab himself in the heart with the Knife. He somberly wishes Lee luck, before fading back into the void of the other world, just as Lee stabs himself and returns to reality.Category:Characters Category:The Family